


The Next Order

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, CBT, Community: rounds_of_kink, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colby waits for his Master's orders</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Order

Colby breathed. He was aware yet unaware. The part of him that was aware wondered if this was the state all those zen monks tried for. The part of him that was unaware just continued to breathe and focus on one thing.

His Master sat deep in shadows in a darkened corner of the room. He waited, listening for his next order. That order was all that mattered. That order was everything.

Colby wasn't sure how long he'd been kneeling in the center of the room, waiting. It might have been seconds or hours. It didn't matter, time didn't matter. All that mattered was the next order and that he followed it.

The aware part of his mind could smell the old wood polish. His forehead was pressed to the floor. His hands were laced, elegantly behind his back. The extra laces that had dangled from his wrists were woven together then wrapped around his testicles pulling them back between his thighs. A carefully fitted steel tube was locked around his penis. The tube had been there for nearly two days reminding him that his erection and release was no longer his concern.

Colby breathed. He felt the small, gold, teardrop weights attached to each nipple shift slightly. His Master had attached them and told him they looked beautiful against his skin.

“Come here.”

Colby sat up. He knew he could not stand or crawl without damaging himself, and that was not allowed, so he began shuffling forward on his knees. The room suddenly seemed huge as he only progressed inches with each movement but he knew he could make it. His Master was strict but never demanded something he could not do. He was never set up to fail. It took him a long time to learn that.

As he approached the deep shadows he could see a pillow between his Master's feet and knew that was for him. He breathed and moved and carefully leveraged his aching knees onto the soft cool satin pillow. He laid his head on his Master's thigh. He knew this was allowed.

His Master's fingers began teasing through his hair and carefully petting him. Colby sighed. He loved this. It had taken a long time. In the beginning all his Master would do was pet him. For hours on end, for weeks, he would kneel and be gently petted and stroked. He didn't understand at first. He understood orders, he understood pain, he didn't understand what it was to just be kept.

“You've been a very good boy today, Colby. I'm very proud of you.”

Colby's felt his chest swell and his Master's fingers slide down to the edge of the heavy collar he wore around his neck.

“You really don't know how proud I am of you. You've come so far and you perform so well.”

Colby risked a little leeway and rubbed his cheek against his Master's thigh.

His Master chuckled a little. “I'm going to get you a new collar, a special one. One you can wear all the time.”

Colby forgot to breathe.

“Would you like that?”

Colby nodded but his calm was broken. He could feel his heart slamming in his chest and his flesh trembling under his Master's fingers.

“Shhhhh. It's okay, Colby. We'll talk about it properly later. I just want you to know that you are very good. The best. And I am very proud of you.”

Colby didn't say anything. He couldn't. Instead he just let himself drift back into calm as his Master's fingers resumed stroking through his hair.

After awhile the strokes changed. They drifted across his face and over his lips. He opened his mouth as trained and sucked in two of his Master's fingers. He sucked them as if they would give ambrosia. They tasted of sweat, chalk and the pears he'd been hand fed for dissert.

Colby closed his eyes as he suckled and heard the sound of a zipper lowered. He opened his eyes and gazed upon his Master's cock looming only inches from his face. The fingers were pulled away and he chased them right to his Master's cock.

He rose up on his knees as much as he could, ignoring the way his balls stretched, and swallowed the large beautiful cock in front of him. This he had always known how to do. This he learned young. His Master’s hands wove back into his hair but Colby kept his focus, sucking not too hard going up and swallowing as his head dropped down.

“Oh, Colby, Colby, Colby. You are so damn good.”

Colby didn't let himself smile but still felt his body trill at the praise.

Soon though his Master pulled at his hair. “Stop.”

Colby whimpered but did as told.

His Master stood and Colby pressed his cheek to the still warm leather of the chair. Colby heard the snick of a blade and felt his testicles freed.

“On the bed.”

Colby quickly scrambled onto the bed and presented himself as taught, difficult with his hands still behind his back. His Master's hand slid along his bottom. “Such a good boy.”

Colby felt the plug he wore so often now pulled free. A moment later it was replaced with his Master's cock, hot and thick, pressing in.

Colby sighed and felt his whole body relax. Nothing felt as good as being filled by his Master. It didn't matter if his own release was still hours or even days away, this meant he was special, kept, owned, wanted.

He clenched down carefully, massaging his Master's cock with his ass as much as he could. He heard his Master moan.

“Oh Colby. You are such a good boy. My good, perfect, dirty, wonderful boy.”

His Master shuddered and Colby felt himself filled with warmth. He smiled into the pillow under his cheek and waited for his next order.


End file.
